Pontoon boats are a popular watercraft for many people as they provide an operator with the ability to enjoy many water activities such as fishing, trolling, tubing, skiing, cruising and mooring. Most decks are enclosed by a rail, which extend about 2–3 feet from the deck and offer protection against being stepping into a body of water. The rail usually has gates along the side of the deck to permit a person to step from a dock onto the deck. It is not uncommon for a pontoon boat to lay anchor in a body of shallow water and use the deck as a platform for swimmers and as a result the swimmers open the gate to crawl onto the deck by a ladder that is lowered into the body of water. To provide ease in moving from the water onto the deck a ladder could be permanently attached to the deck that extends into the water however marine safety regulations stipulate that a first rung must extend into the water at least twelve inches. Unfortunately with a ladder in the water drag occurs and as a result the motion of the boat can be impaired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,303 discloses a two-position ladder that is attached top the deck of a watercraft and can be moved from the water and stowed out of the water when a boat is moving in a body of water. The ladder is retained on a track attached to the deck by a first bolt that extends through a first end of the track and a second bolt that extends through a second end of the track. The bolts are located at the extremity of the track and must carry the weight of a swimmer when egression from the water onto the deck. This type of structure functions in an adequate manner however when a pontoon boat is moving toward a dock the bolts and/or track are often the first to contact the dock and as a result the bolts transmit an impact force into the area of the deck surrounding holes through which the bolts are attached to the deck. Unfortunately after mooring at a dock with the track being impacted, the ladder does not easily move in the track and as a result it is often necessary to replace the track.